Soul Eater: Resonance Revisited
by Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono
Summary: (Post-series, OC-centric, contains Cannons as well. Rate may bump up.) The new Lord Death reigns now after Asura was defeated and the world is at peace... until things began to change, and Death the Kid has met his match as his sanity slips away against the new Kishiin, is there a hope that Good prevail in what has become Soul Eater: Resonance Revisited? Read to know...
1. Duncan's Deception, Lucy's Devotion

_**Soul Eater: Resonance Revisited**_

_**Disclaimer: (You have to do these…) We don't own anything, just the OCs and plot! Everything **__**else belongs to its rightful owner.**_

_**Chapter1-Duncan's Expectation's & Lucie's Devotion**_

Well... this is a little new to me… Hi by the way my name is Duncan Law and if you're wondering why for 8 days there was no sun…

This is what happened. It started a month ago in the lovely city we all reside in known as Death City, full of "Hopes" and "Dreams". I had just moved in to my apartment and was already amazed at how the city never went to sleep. In my apartment I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some of the fresh air the city had to offer. That's when it happened... Out of the sky a meteor fell and crashed right into the Academy I was supposed to meet my brother at the next day. We can say that when that meteor hit and destroyed half of the DWMA my life was thrown on top of a Poker table and the big shots with all their money began to take bets. While the city erupted into panic and dismay I decided that it wasn't my so called "Calling" so I did what any other concerned citizen would have done…I went to bed for the night. And that was probably the worst decision I had ever made in my life…

**_oo0oo_**

Okay, out of my way Duncan, this is my turn… At least I know what I'm doing… for the most part… Anyways, when the meteor landed what had happened was that the new Lord Death, also known as Death the Kid, either way I was sent by Death to investigate the meteor, and when I did I had no idea what I would find…

I was with my partner and he was one of the best, he was a glaive his name was Stephan and he was a good partner, we had gotten 99 souls and all we needed was a witch's soul to complete it. That was when the Witch rose from the Meteor and this witch was evil! He was a Dragon witch, and an evil one at that not one like—never mind, that's not my story to tell. Anyways, my… my partner he transformed himself and easily the feeling of the weight so casual in my hands… He was an extension of my arm, perfect unison. Stephan… I-I'm sorry, I'm getting sentimental again, but he was my first partner… Crap, I said I wouldn't go this early but SOMEBODY WANTED TO START FROM THE BEGINNING! So anyways, I used my partner when suddenly Aldar just looked at us and after saying something I didn't hear, he became this MASSIVE white dragon and then attacked us… The battle was rough, and close, and we were only inches away from death, my arm had been broken and my side was sliced open not to mention I was so exhausted. The witch fared no better as I had done quite the number, but so unexpectedly I was pinned down by a huge talon riddled claw and suddenly.

_**BAAM!**_

I was pinned down and I had become a total mess, I was so close to death when suddenly Stephan impaled himself in the dragon's side, before I could tell him to stop and he had done it the dragon released me and I could only watch in a dazed horror as the dragon picked my partner up and suddenly slammed him into the wall by his arm repeatedly, the dragon was close to me and laughing as he covered my pale skinned face with my partner's still warm red blood. My red eyes were wide and I was stunned to the spot and I watched as the dragon ripped my partner limb from limb. I remember how I couldn't stop trying to get up as the dragon would only beat me down again to the ground but I kept getting up and finally I made my way to the carcass of my partner and wept. Openly wept that damned dragon he just laughed at me! I swear that dragon is the bane of my existence! I then watched him eat my Partner's soul.

After days of weeping I returned to the DWMA and was spoken to by Lord Death, he was sad for me obviously but he willingly let me stay at the academy, offering up Gallows Mansion I declined, I would live in his house before having to sell it and actually taking up Death on the offer living in his house was awkward to say the least… I wanted to leave but I had no partner, so I kept working around the academy, I was wrapped in bandages for quite a while… After a few months I'd worked only a few times with other weapons, very rarely, but I often was alone and wandering the DWMA. I hadn't found a partner in quite a few months so Death the Kid told me about someone he knew that needed a partner, I took one look at him before actually meeting him, and I thought to myself.

'Who the hell is this guy? Honestly, he looks so weird and his personality is probably crap…'

His name was Duncan Law and after heavy persuasion and threats from everyone at the mansion I decided to meet him…

Alright, Duncan, you can take the mic now…

_**ooOoo**_

Ok well I guess I'll enlighten people with my experience with the meteor… I woke up the next day feeling like Hell itself because, well, half of my apartment was just gone ,that's right I just said gone, walking outside and seeing people on the street crying or running towards the hospital and also people trying to put out fires. I headed to the DWMA and of course waiting outside for me was my ass of a brother Justin.

Growing up with Justin Law was no walk in the park. In fact it was a walk on the road of almost going deaf in both ears at the same time and just losing your sense of human being. My parents always favored him growing up because he never talked… mainly because he always had those damn headphones on! He only nodded his head in agreement or shook it in disagreement…it was until he hit his teen years when I began to hate him… he would always ask me to train with him and when I agreed he would never show up to our "practice sessions" he would be at the music shop or killing some demon… HOW DARE HE TRY TO DO SOMETHING TO BENEFIT THE WORLD WITHOUT ME! Don't get me wrong I love music just as much as the next guy but I play music and enjoy live music… not that artificial crap that comes from those _**DAMN HEADPHONES**_…so back to the story. I saw my brother standing in front of the DWMA and I looked at him and held out my arms for a hug and as soon as I got within range of family fun time a second meteor came crashing down… just my fucking luck…

**_oo0oo_**

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Alright everyone reading this, if you are thank you for reading this, also please know this isn't just me working here. I'm writing this with my friend Monty-Isnt-Giving-Up! This is his first ever story even though we're writing it together! So yeah! Please enjoy, and Reviews are much appreciated but not required!**_


	2. The Bane of the DWMA & the Fallen Angel

_**Chapter 2—The Bane of the DWMA and the Fallen Angel Intruder!**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, we still only own the OCs!**_

_**oo0oo**_

Hello, I'm Kaylee Aries Sentiel and I am the eldest daughter of a Witch mother, and a Meister Father. I'm also the bane of the DWMA and they shouldn't have been willing to let me in… probably… Anyways… My mother and Father also gave me a sister who is 7 years younger than me and she is the Witch Angela, she has no more body guard and she often stays with me at my house bouncing between my mother and I's. Anyways, so basically, when it comes to my family, we don't all get along, not to mention my mother and father have EXTREME issues…

My mother's sister, my aunt, was killed by my father who used her soul to make his weapon a Death Scythe, 17 years ago and had his weapon deserted him after finding his Meister had his life force bound to the witch who had lost her sister, leaving him forsaken and in a night of drunken passion bore him his first born, a girl of magickal properties, and of Meister qualities… It bites truly. Well besides that point, there's the fact that my sister is terrified of me being home alone by myself because she thinks some intruder will trick me into letting him in. But it won't work, I have no partner but I have to do something more along the lines of luck… being as since it's going to be my first year in the DWMA tomorrow, and where partners can meet up, I hope I have some luck for tomorrow. But I doubt it, so my sister and I are making cookies, and then we're going to get chocolate wasted… That was well before the first Kishiin appeared and before things were so damn chaotic. Pity how things can change so fast some times…

_**oo0oo**_

I however am Abdiel Lawrence, and I have been orphaned, and am now currently one of the lowest people in the totem pole in all of Death City… no I am not a prostitute of any means… I'm a thief and I am a street rat. My hair and appearance already get me into enough trouble… not to mention the fact I'm kinda shirtless, plus the fact that well, my own brother tried to kill me… Stabbed me in the back! Literally! Left me with the broken tip of his weapon in my ribcage, and there's no way to get it out… at all…. Without surgery and nope, nope, nope, no way, no thank you, no how, not happening… So I have a weakness in my ribs, big deal… I'll be fine… I told myself while sitting in the alleyway in the back of the place before groaning. I looked up at the sky and sighed just when the first Meteor hit, I was in a back alley, I heard everything that happened to the poor albino girl, she was flipping out, and I didn't dare do a damn thing… I just sat in the back alley clawing at my rib in agony, a shock wave had sent a piece of rubble flying down to cause me such blinding pain as I was sucking in breath after breath… In the distance I smelt cookies and found it ironic as I lay myself down onto my pallet in a the tiny back street and look up at the sky in a slight daze the pain having stopped and my mind settling as I breathed softly. In, and out, in and out, a rhythmic breathing that lulled me into the sense that I would be blissfully asleep, with no more pain, and a little less crazy, Pity that isn't how anything really works out, but at least nothing bad has happened to me more so… I probably shouldn't have thought that but hey, shit happens, and life goes on. The world turns and laughs at us as it does a crazy little dance around the sun.

_**oo0oo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_This one is a chapter just by me, Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono since my good friend Monty's computer, just gave him the Blue Screen of Death, we all know how that goes so until he gets it fixed, I leave you good readers with this, I apologize in advance and will most likely just write the next bit for the next chapter and stock pile it up so you all will get lots of updates at a fair price… We both apologize again for any inconveniences! Also, please drop a review! They help with plot bunnies ;) !_


End file.
